Bleach Truth or Dare
by Elli Seychelles
Summary: Oi There! It's Elli here and I need some truths or dare asked to these here buggers! Send me PM! It's already got some questions so have a couple laughing reading them! Rated M for totally suggestive adult themes, no real sexy times though! Sorry perverts! ***No Reviews aloud***
1. Chapter 1

_Now I may not look it, but I'm actually a huge bleach fan! So I decided to do a bleach truth or dare!_

_Grimmjow: Bitch did wha-_

_Me: Grimmy shhhhhhhh! Just look adorable!_

_Anyway, if you have any questions or dares for the bleach characters send them in a review and everyone will answer them truthfully~_

_Everyone: *Sweatdrops*_

Here's some from good old _**ZeroIsMoreThan100**_

_**"Is the zanpakuto to penis ratio thing true? Ya know, where the longer your zanpakuto the bigger your dick? or are they all compensating? In that case, Ikkaku, your bankai must speak for itself."**_

Ikkaku: Well~ I-

Ichigo: Did you just imply that my dick was small?

Ikkaku: Oi Ichigo, I was answering the nice ladies question!

Byakuya: That is not true, sorry human.

Kenpachi: I don't even have a bankai and look at this! *starts to show hi-*

Everyone: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Give a hand for _**Raindrop Ninja**_

_**Gin- Kiss Rangiku**_

Gin: With pleasure~

Rangiku: You want me to do what now?! No way!

Aizen: You belong together, deal with it.

Me: *inches behind Rangiku and pushes her into Gin*

...Let's just see how that turns out~

_**Gin- Fuck Ichigo or Aizen. Or preferably both.**_

Ichigo: ...You want him to... WHAT?!

Aizen: This should be fairly interesting... you of course you know I'm topping, right?

Gin: *Still in the middle of kissing Rangiku*

Rangiku: *hears about the dare* You Slut!

Me: Well that didn't end too well... but anyway~ *forces Gin, Aizen, and Ichigo into a guest bedroom and locks the door* Don't forget to clean the sheets when you're done!

(Next few hours you mostly hear Ichigo's errotic screams.)

Me: Poor Kiwi...

_So That's the first chapter! I didn't get that much in since I could only call on my besties to ask questions, but hope you like it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: So here's to chapter two of Bleach Truth or Dare! Is everyone excited?_

_All: *Load groans and curses*_

Me: First is a dare for Ichigo-

Ichigo: Oh god...

Me: -from _**NotascrasyasI **_

_**I dare Ichigo to sit on somebody's lap for five chapters.**_

Me: You heard the girl Ichi! Now go sit on Renji's lap!

Ichigo: Why Renji?!

Me: Why _not~_? You guys are gay sex pals right~

*Renji and Ichigo blush*

Both: NOO!

Me: Stop lying~ Now go on Renji's lap before I get** angry~**

*Ichigo shivers and sits on Renji's lap*

Renji: You're heavy!

Ichigo: Shut up... you were too when we-! *Blushes maroon*

Me: Such a cute gay couple~

Both: SHUT UP!

Me: *ignores them* Next is a truth from anonymous!

_**Are you ever jealous when you notice that someone might actually like Ichigo?**_

Rukia: No, he's too annoying.

Yuzu: Don't worry Nii-san! I'm sure someone will fall in love with you!

Ichigo: YUZU?! What are you doing here?Go home!

Me: Let's just usher her out...

*a few moments later*

So here's another by anonymous!

_**Grimmjow, which living person do you most despise?**_

Grimmjow: AIZEN!

Aizen: *Puts on a fake smile he makes when he's annoyed and brings Grimmy down to his knees with his spiritual power*

Grimmjow: *huffs* Aizen-sama... That bastard just won't die! And his stamina's **way **too developed! *blushes*

Aizen: I'm sorry you feel that way pet, I'll have to see you in my bedroom after this.

Grimmjow: *Whimpers*

_**That's all the time I have for today! See ya~**_

_**Preview: Ichigo, What is the quality you most like in a man?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Come one, come all! It's time for chapter three of the infamous Bleach Truth or Dare!_

_Everyone: Infamous?_

Me: So this one is the preview I sent out, never before heard by Ichigo's ears~

Ichigo: Kill me now...

Me: Let's go anonymous!

_**Ichigo, What is the quality you most like in a man?**_

Ichigo: I like in a... MAN?!

Me: Yup~ Answer the question my **very** gay friend~!

Ichigo: I'm not gay for crying out loud!

Aizen & Gin: *laughter* That's not what we saw-

Renji: You two just shut up!

Me: Yeah, don't go messing with Renji's boyfriend~

Renji: You too, jerk!

Byakuya: *disapproving look*

Renji: I-It's... Captain...

Me: Let's not hurt Renji's feelings any more than we already have...

Here's a good one! From the very kind _**Anonymous**_

_**Aizen! Dare!**_

_**Say to Ichigo that you love him! :D**_

Aizen: *Clears his throat* That wouldn't be very cool of-

Me: Do what our precious audience wants or I'll prove your immortality wrong.

Aizen: *sighs*

(Aizen grabs Ichigo by the chest and pulls him into his arms.)

I would never admit it directly before this, but... Ichigo, whenever I see you, my heart skips a beat. And that beautiful ass of yours is always pulling at me, it makes me want to whisper dirty things in your ear. I love you... Ichigo Kurosaki.

Me: *Nosebleed* That was so beautiful...

(Fangirls screaming in the background.)

Grimmjow: SHUT UP!

(Aizen lets go and steps away.)

Aizen: How did you like that? *winks*

Grimmjow: DAMMIT AIZEN! You cocky bastard...

Aizen: That's Aizen-sama to you, my little kitten~

Me: Okay! Now here's another *cough*Interesting*cough* question by _**ZeroIsMoreThan100!**_

_**"Ne, Rukia, would you rather fuck Ichi or Renji~?"**_

Rukia: *Face goes red* W-Well... Baka! Why would I have sex with either of them! They're both annoying turds! Besides, they can fuck each other for all I care!

Ichigo & Renji: WE'RE NOT GAY!

Me: *giggles* you keep telling yourselves that~

Kon: Nee-san Rukia~ If you won't fuck them then how about m-

(Rukia stomps on the poor perverted mod soul.)

Me: Here's a question from anonymous~

_**Will ichigo ever get with any girls?**_

Me: 'Course not! He's gay after all!

Ichigo: *blushes* I will get a girlfriend in the future! I just haven't found the right girl yet...

Orihime: *runs away crying*

Ichigo: Orihime?!

Me: Back on topic! Does anybody think that Ichigo will ever top a girl?

All the guys: *Shakes their heads*

Ichigo: Oi!

_**That's it for this chapter~ I'm sorry everybody! I just don't have enough truths and dares to keep writing! So send some in p-l-e-a-s-e! **_

_**Just to let you know! All the pairings in this story are my own thinking! These are not in the formal manga!**_

_**I do not own Bleach, no matter how much I pray for it.**_


End file.
